<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play It Safe by fyeahmaulsoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388318">Play It Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka'>fyeahmaulsoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, no sith jedi and the force, the only thing kept the same is the different amount of species, the smut in this is gonna get extreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul was there enjoying his whisky, Ahsoka was there celebrating her small win. They're rivals from different firms, they know this but spend the night together. A little fun turns into a disaster as they continue their secret rendezvous, trying to sort their feelings out and keep each other out of danger that slowly turns dangerous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul &amp; Savage Opress, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Satine Kryze &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! I mentioned on my blog that I was working on a long ass maulsoka fanfic taking place order 66, I am still planning it as I want to make sure it super good and done well. But I've had this idea for a while and it won't be as long at the one I'm planning, I thought i would post it just to give you guys something as you wait. </p><p>It's a modern setting and the only thing that exist from the original Star Wars universe here is the different species, everything else is all modern (so they can't travel through space and that). This is widely based on Suits tv series on Netflix which I highly recommend watching, and why this is set in America. </p><p>Ahsoka is 19 and Maul is 25 and in some countries (unlike mine) it's considered underage, especially in America so I put it under that category. Maul doesn't have metal legs, he's all flesh and blood and still has his rivalry/hate with Obi-wan - also he is not the cause of death or Qui-Gon Jinn, all of this will be revealed as the story goes on. </p><p>Onto the story we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drinking is a common thing for Maul, whether it be for work, in his Palpatine’s office or at home. It’s one of the few things he fully enjoys, it numbs away the pain, anger, hate and all the other “negative” emotions in him. One his one it gives him a small chance of relaxing, the burn down his throat or the sweet tingling on his taste buds always brought a sense of calm to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar he’s in is not like the higher up ones he’s used to but that’s why he chose it, no one would expect the son of Palpatine to come to a place like this, a place where the “lower class” clock off work and free themselves with beer. Tonight is a Friday so there will be plenty of other people, especially young, coming in to waste their time away, and Maul doesn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits in a booth out of sight to all the others enjoying their time, but he can see them. He stays away and enjoys his whiskey, given no care at all on how they behave. Some are loud but that’s to be expected, they're happy to have the weekend off and do whatever they want, it’s a small bit of freedom which they cherish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course nothing is ever good enough for Maul as the door gives a bell when opened, he pays no attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well look who’s here right on time!” The bartender who is the actual owner, Orldar speaks with a tease. Maul has only been here for half an hour and was able to get a read of the older man within five minutes, he was kind and outgoing man in his mid forties and had a friendly aura around him, he greeted everyone like he was there long time friend, which was true for some cases for the people who came. It threw Maul off a bit as he had never really been greeted like that before, but he had been trained to not falter on anything so he quickly got himself back together, got his drink and sat away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never one to be late, Orldar.” The customer says with the same attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul freezes, the glass just touching his lips as looks up to see -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kenobi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grips his glass and succeeds in not slamming it down on the table despite how much he wanted to, hell he wanted to throw the whole thing at the man’s head but held himself back. He couldn’t endanger Palpatine’s image, he would throw a fit to see Maul’s name in the headlines about him starting a bar fight, Maul suppressed a shudder at the thought and shook it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he would come to a place like this, given where he worked the employees, even working at a company investing in enough money as he did himself, preferred to go to local pubs and bars to celebrate a win or have a good time. He had seen it in the papers many times and some get a bit too carried away, and tell the tales of the exciting night that took place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul grimaces, how could he and Palpatine be rivals with a firm such as theirs? They were obviously superior, having high name clients and representation in almost all media and only did important and high money earning cases. Kenobi's only had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> high end clients and hardly any representation, not as many employees and dealt with more low cases. So how did they manage to become one of the highest firms in all of New York?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul retreats from these thoughts and focuses on Kenobi who is still chatting away with Orldar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything to celebrate tonight other then having the weekend off?” The older man starts to make Kenobi a cocktail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul rolls his eyes, of course Kenobi would pick such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you count Ahsoka managing to beat Rex at the shooting range then the answer is yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orldar laughs. “Then celebrate we shall! I bet she’s on cloud-nine, I’ll whip her up something special.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi gives him a look and gives a warning tone. “Orldar-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kenobi lightened up, it was only a joke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi didn’t look convinced and was about to say something when the door chimed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-wan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul watches as a tall brown haired male comes in and smiles upon seeing Kenobi and bites back a groan. He shouldn’t be surprised, he should have expected Skywalker to come, the bar is the perfect place for him and he always seems to show up around Kenobi. It makes sense as Skywalker as Kenobi’s associate lawyer before becoming one himself. Maul had heard of the many cases they worked on together and was confused as they had never lost a case, Palpatine had even praised their work and made a comment about how they should be working for him. It made Maul angry that Palpatine would say such a thing, Skywalker he could get with but Kenobi? He would rather die then be in the same workplace as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi smiles at seeing the young man. “Anakin, late as always I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey give me a break, not all of us can be lonely singles you know.” Skywalker takes a seat next to Kenobi at the bar, brushing away the hair in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah the misses keep you Ani?” Orldar says with experience in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just helping her out, she’s a bit tired so she won’t be joining us tonight.” Skywalker explains with a frown. “That’s the fifth time that she won’t be coming, I wonder why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because the last time she came she had to watch her husband pole dance.” Kenobi deadpanned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The horror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! People would pay good money to see me pole dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one wants to see you dance Skyguy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea - Snips!” Skywalker breaks into a wide grin as he see’s the young Togruta appear at his side, and stands to hug her, Maul watches the scene with interest, he’s never seen the young man this happy before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw each other an hour ago Skyguy.” She says with annoyance but there’s a smirk on her lips, obviously enjoying Skywalker’s hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but your the only one here who knows how to have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi and Orldar give him and offended look. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Togruta chuckles. “Thanks Skyguy, it means a lot coming from you.” It was an obvious sarcastic tone, and Skywalker took it with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, I mean you are my intern so of course you would look up to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest around him scoff but he doesn’t seem to mind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you Ahsoka, at least there’s someone here who Anakin will listen to.” Kenobi says to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So her name is Ahsoka and she’s Skywalker's intern. Maul goes over the facts he learnt so far, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She signs dramatically. “It’s a hard job Obi-Wan but I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orldar puts a hand over his heart. “You have our most humble and deepest graduate young one, may the Force ever be in your favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you Orldar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come guys!” Skywalker pouted at them, making them chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the kind of scene Maul would question on how on earth they managed to be in one of the top firms in the city, honestly they acted like children. He watches Skywalker look over at Ahsoka and frowns at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, what are you wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without second guessing Maul looks at her to see what he meant and his eyes widen. She’s wearing a white blouse with the top two buttons undone, a black skirt with black tights and black ankle boots. A nice outfit of course with nothing wrong with it, but the way it fitted on her body made him look her more closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rank over her and he wondered how he didn’t recognise it sooner, her lovely orange tanned skin with white facial markings and the akul teeth as her headpiece on her montrals with blue stripes.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was utterly beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul curses, now wasn’t the time to have an interest in a female, especially one working at the same firm as Kenobi. No Maul would not stoop so low, no matter how beautiful and sexy Ahsoka looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi groans. “Anakin please don’t go on a rant on how Ahsoka should dress again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padme gave this to me, so if you have a problem with it you can take it up with her.” Ahsoka said and Skywalker immediately shut his mouth, Maul raised a brow again, he had never seen Skywalker stop talking so quickly. Obviously this Padme has some power over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cavalry has arrived!” A voice boomed and a number of men came in, more employees at Kenobi’s firm that all looked alike, but Maul knew better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex!” Ahsoka smiled and quickly made her way to him. “Time to hold onto your promise and pay for my drink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex signed with a smirk. “Of course Commander Tano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka rolls her eyes. “We’re off work Rex, you know the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course...Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now buy me that drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s a non-alcoholic drink you promised her.” Kenobi says with a warning look at Rex, who shrugs back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Gener-Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s too young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nineteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, too young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know I’ve been drinking alcohol since I was sixteen right.” Ahsoka says to Kenobi with pride and it makes Maul raise a brow in surprise, did she really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker gives her a look. “I told you not to tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I knew!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kenobi and Skywalker were at disagreements, Maul watched as Rex got her some beer with a grin, Tano (now knowing her last name) obviously had people with her that didn’t mind her drinking under the age limit. She wasn’t that young to not be drinking alcohol, in the UK she would be allowed to drink at the age of eighteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orldar gave the beer to her with a pat on her head before turning to Rex and the other men, Tano stood a bit away from them as the chaos slowly began. Maul watches as the beer is lifted to her lips and watches her tongue lick away the excess away. His eyes bore into her, looking at her body again up and down, the way it fitted her so nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul decided to keep watching Tano, intrigued.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka knew she was being watched from the moment she walked in the bar, it wasn’t surprising to her as she had many encounters with males enjoying the way she looks and wanting to take her home. She refused of course and went they took no for an answer she used her fists and kicks to let them know not to touch her, she ignored all the comments on how “unlady like” it was. Ahsoka didn’t care whether people saw her as a “lady” or not, if someone tries to sexually harass her then she’ll make them regret it, simple as that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she felt like this was different, whoever was watching her was taking their time in walking up to her and doing the usual thing that happens. Being with other people never stopped them before and Ahsoka wouldn’t be the one teaching the guy a lesson, the people she was with, would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her group of men who were currently in the middle of drinking while having an arm wrestling competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. Typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of their attention off her, she scanned the room for the mysterious person who was watching her. It didn’t take her long to finally see the figure hidden away in the booth in the corner of the bar, the lights weren’t as bright back there as they were at the front where she is right now, but she could still see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His red and black tattooed skin, the horns on his head and dressed in a normal black suit with white shirt. But the feature that made her stare at him was his eyes, the piercing gold lighting up under the darkness where he sat. They’ve been watching her and instead of feeling disgusted she feels...intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows who it is of course, she’s seen him multiple times in the papers, on TV and stories from the employees back at the firm she works at. She wondered what Maul was doing in a place like this as he was normally in many luxurious bars and other locations that would serve his needs there more then here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t look away and neither does he, but he raises his glass to his lips and gives her a look with a raised brow, letting her know that he acknowledged her but wasn’t backing down. It sent a shiver through her but not threatening, but exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wouldn’t back down either. She raised her own glass to her lips, making sure he saw a small bit of her tongue before taking a sip, and stared at him when licking her lips. Of course she ended it with a teasing smirk and his eyelids lowered as he set his glass down, oh yes she was enjoying this very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body started to get hot just from the mere actions and looks they shared, she needed to cool herself down and didn’t feel like going outside, who knew what pervert would show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns back to her group who are now cheering Fives and Rex on as they arm wrestle, she see’s Jesse the nearest to her and walks over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to freshen up, mind holding this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Ahsoka.” He smiles at her and takes the glass away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Jesse.” She smiles back before turning around and making her way to the ladies room. It was just her luck that she would have to walk by Maul to get there, but at least it gave her the excuse to get closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him as he watches her come closer, eyes going to her hips as she sways them and his pupils dilate ever so slightly, a sense of smug growing in her chest. She’s so close that she can hear his growl and it makes her groin clench, so she trails a hand to her mouth and inserts a finger, her tongue licking around as she smirks at him before finally entering the small hallway and going into her designated room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He knows that she can feel someone watching her, the way her body straightens and eyes darting from one side of the room to the other gives it away. He feels amusement as she actually turns her head to see who it is, and doesn’t look away when her eyes finally land on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes, those beautiful shining blue eyes, unlike any he has ever seen. They pull him in and he has a hard time in resisting them, is the sky even that colour of blue?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t look away but stares at him, almost challenging him to make his next move. Well he wasn’t one for backing down, so why should he start now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went simple, keeping his eyes on her and he raised his glass and took a sip. He lets her know that he’s seen her, that he knows that she’s watching him and that we won’t back down. He see’s her body shiver ever so slightly and fights off a smirk, he expects her to blush and turn away like an embarrassed little girl, but instead she does something that surprises him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises her beer glass to her lips and he see’s just a bit of her tongue before she takes a sip and fuck does he wants to see her tongue more. When finished and the glass away from her, she licks her lips and the quick image of her tongue on him flashes through his mind, making his dick twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyelids lowered as he sets down his glass, he lets her know that she has his attention, more so then before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she turns away and he has the small empty feeling that the fun was over, she talks to one of the men and he takes his glass from her with a smile. Anger bloomed in his chest, was he angry? No surely he wasn’t, he just didn’t like it when the man smiled at her, and she smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she turned back to him and his focus is on her again, she’s walking to him and swaying her hips and fuck does she look sexy. It makes him growl in excitement and he can’t take his eyes off her, he watches her lift her hand to her face and puts a finger in her mouth. Her tongue licks and swirls around before she’s finally gone in the women's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick has hardened, a tight feeling in his trousers. He had the growing need to fucking her as soon as possible, but he can’t do it here, no not with so many of her friends around. It would be too dangerous if they got caught, then the news would spread to journalists and it would be all over the internet. A sex scandle is another thing Maul doesn’t want to be involved in, especially if Palpatine found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s positive that she’s gone away just to lure him out, normally he wasn’t one to follow but the one to lead. But he can’t deny what Tano is doing to him and he’ll be damned if he lets anything with her slip by. He chugs the rest of his whiskey, ignoring the delightful burn it gives his throat and stands out of his seat, making sure no one else is watching before following her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ahsoka cups cold water in her hands before washing her face, rubbing it gently on her skin and letting the droplets fall before wiping her face away with some paper towels, and throwing them in the bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a deep breath as her mind replays the events over and over again, the way he looked at her and the actions that he did, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>growl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God she had never heard anything like it before, it was sexy and rough and she wanted to hear it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels herself getting wetter and groans, never before has someone made her feel this way with such little time. She doesn’t resist as she lets a hand travel down under her skirt and rub against her clothed clit, hidden by her underwear and tights, there’s no one else in the ladies room so there’s no fear of her being watched. She gasps as she pressed her hand against herself and begins to rub, gripping the edge of the counter and breathing slightly heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No she can’t do this right now, not in a public place where she could easily be seen and caught. She draws her hand away and immediately misses the friction there, but she forces herself to resist and wash her hands before splashing some cold water on her reddened cheeks before drying them, along with her hands, clean. She can’t really do anything about the darkness blue stripes on her lekku, after taking a few deep calming breaths they faded away a bit to show a mixture of the blue with a hint of purple; that was the best she could do for now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening herself and smoothing over her clothing, she finds herself decent before walking out and freezes when she see’s Maul leaning his back against the wall, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes as he hears the door open and turns his head to her, immediately straightening up and tuning his body to be in the same direction as his head. His eyes boring into her with the hidden layer of lust, need and desire. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Having fun with your little game Tano?” Maul asks in amusement, she meets it with a small smirk as she walks up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only following what you started.” Ahsoka looks down at his tightened pants. “And from the looks of it I’m certainly having an effect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bits the inside of his cheek. “Oh? And I haven’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I never said you didn’t, but if you want to put yourself down like that then be my guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unfolds his arms and cages her up against the wall, her pupils had dilated and her breathing had become heavier. “You sure have smart mouth Tano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want to know what it does, don’t you?” Her eyelid lowered as she spoke to him oh so sexually and stepped closer, one of her hands trailing down the shirt that hides his chest. “I can show you of course,” Her hands goes to his belt and pulls him towards her. “But if you keep calling me by Tano then we aren’t going anywhere.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She draws away completely, putting space between them. However the small feat is defeated as Maul pushes himself against her, her back now up the wall and their chests just touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “Oh believe me I want to know alright, and you want to know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> does.” He leans down so their lips are near, Ahsoka’s breath hitches. “But I'm afraid that if we ever want our questions answered, then we’ll have to do it in a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> area. Unfortunately my house is a bit far from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises a brow in amusement. “I hope your suggesting we go to a hotel instead of my place, which is preoccupied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it seems a hotel is the way to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How romantic.” She huffs a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer the term, sexual.” He retorts. “I’ll give you the easy part and follow me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I ever do is easy,” She leans in. “Just like you I bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls but there’s no anger or irritation, simply the need for pleasure. Ahsoka suppressed another gasp and the desire to kiss him, but she didn’t want to give him all the satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues. “I have a lot of people with me tonight, so you better work fast otherwise it’s going to be a long night in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily for you I plan to have the long night somewhere else.” Maul grinned, his breath hitting her cheeks making her body even more hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s not waste anymore time.” She chuckles before pressing a kiss just under his jawline before ducking underneath his arm, giving him a grin before walking back to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul’s body shivers in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like drinking is going to lead him to another form of relaxation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fun night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>explicit smut here pals! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He keeps watching her after following her out, refilling his glass of whiskey before going back to his previous seat. Ahsoka knows this without looking and doesn’t look back in case any of her friends follow her line of vision and see Maul, it would certainly make things difficult if they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives her thanks to Jesse as she gets her drink back and seeing none of it gone, she’s sure that the others had come up and tried to take a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now all that she was focused on was getting the hell out of here and having some fun with Maul, she had gotten wetter from their encounter near the toilets and desperately needed to release. She didn’t want to raise any questions or suspicions so she would have to take her time when she would see Maul leave, she had only been here for half and hour and she was normally one of the last to go, for her to get out early it would need to be extremely believable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a sip of her beer as she thinks, the “feeling sick” option was out because they all knew that she never got sick from alcohol and it would raise a ton of questions that she would eventually mess up. The “need to catch up on work” also was a dunce as Ahsoka always did her work almost as soon as she got it and wouldn’t stop until it was finished, and they all knew she had no work to do tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The “roommate needs my help” seemed to be the only logical one to mind, plus Mirasie would cover for Ahsoka if she needed her to, they have done it to each other in the past so it wasn’t out of the question. Even in this kind of situation Mirasie would cover for her, she would want answers of course but those could wait until they would next see each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns ever so slightly to gaze at Maul from the corner of her eyes, he was still watching her of course and sipping his drink. He was taking his time as he knew of the effect he had on her, but she knew he would break soon as he needed her just as much as she needed him. When he takes the last sip of his whiskey he gives her a slight nod before walking out of the bar, swiftly and quietly as if he was a ghost.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was her turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finishes her drink and puts it on the counter before going over to Obi-Wan, the only one who was still sober and watching the men with a tried yet amused expression. He turns to her as she walks up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ahsoka, feeling good?” He had seen her with her glass of beer but didn’t take it away from her, seeing how careful she was and the information he got of Anakin of her having alcohol before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good but Mira needs my help with one of her exams, is it ok if I go home early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He smiles at her warmly. “Give her my luck will you? Art exams aren’t easy like everyone thinks they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, thank you Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem my dear.” He pats her arm before he turns back to the men, Ahsoka walks out like she wasn’t in a hurry, despite being she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately see’s Maul and gasps when he grabs her arm, pulling her to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took your time.” The words weren’t spoken with any irritation but instead a light tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got out as fast as I could.” Ahsoka chuckles. “Where to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already booked a room, follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So demanding.” She teases as she walks besides him, wrapping her arms around the one he holds her with. “I hope your like that in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” He smirks at her. “You like things like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like many things.” She corrected. “And if all goes well then you might get to know them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pupils grow larger and his pace quickens, Ahsoka manages to match him and has to stop herself from bouncing on her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t wait until they had some privacy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They tumble into the hotel room not so quietly, Ahsoka pressed up against the back of the door with her legs around Maul’s waist as they kiss each other fiercely. Maul manages to lock the door before placing his hands on her hips and closes the space between them as he pressed his body against hers. He leans into her kiss as her hands wrap around his shoulders, digging into his blazer. He grinds against her and explores her mouth as she gasps, their hands tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka pushes the blazer off his shoulders and Maul throws it off before her hands run down his shirt, she grins against his lips as she quickly undoes the buttons in her reach and spreads his shirt out, immediately running her hands down his bare chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls at her touch, finally being able to feel her hands against his skin. They’re warm and igniting the fire in him, he wants her hands all over him and drown in their heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands come to her collar which he quickly undoes and trails his hands down, groping her breasts still hidden under her blouse. She moans against his lips as he undoes the buttons and spreads her shirt apart, groaning at her white lace bra before pulling it down and fondling a breast, rubbing his fingers against the hardened nipples in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka tilts her head back as the new sensation, Maul licks her throat and kisses along her neck, leaving a few marks here and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps his arms around her waist as he pulls her off the wall, she squeals into another kiss as he leads them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka didn’t care to look where he was going as she already knew, she held onto him as he opened another door and kicked his shut behind him before kicking off his shoes and throwing her onto the bed. She giggles as she sits up to see him taking his shirt off and undoing his belt, she grins and crawls to him, pushing his hands away as she takes his belt off and undoes the zip of his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands come to rest on her shoulders as she pulls his cock out and starts to pump it with her hand, he growls and his hands tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finally going to show me what that smart mouth of yours can do?” He asks with a grin, recalling their conversation in the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful what you wish for.” She winks as she gives a long lick up his dick. His throat rumbles and she continues, licking along and peppering it with kisses, sucking the tip and pushing her tongue in the small slit. Maul gives a low moan when she finally wrapped her lips around it, sucking the tip a few times before finally moving down, a hand gripped her back leku as she darts to move up and down. Her hands pump the bottom area where her mouth can’t go while the other hand grips onto his trousers, she grazes her teeth along the skin and gives hard long licks along his length.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul buckles his hip and starts to thrust into her, keeping his pace slow and steady to not hurt or overwhelm her. Ahsoka apprentices it and is touched, but she didn’t come here to be gentle, no she wanted to be rough and hard. Both hands grip his trousers and she looks up at him, giving a hard shove to let him know to not hold back. He’s surprised for a moment before grinning wickedly and gives no warning as he begins to thrust harder, gripping onto her as he fucks her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm!” Ahsoka’s moan is muffled but neither care, and by the look on her face she loves it. Her tongue comes to hang out as she pants like a dog, rubbing against his cock as he thrusts in and out of her mouth. He growls louder at the sensation and the sight of her, now being really thankful for how this night was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul feels himself coming close and pulls out of her, he doesn’t want to cum just yet. Ahsoka gasps as her mouth is free and has a few coughs before wiping the saliva off her chin and neck, he tilts her head up and she stands on her knees to kiss him, her hands on his chest once again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws her shirt and bra off, pulling away from the kiss and leaning down to suck on a nipple, Ahsoka signs into a moan and holds the back of his head to balance herself. He moves onto her other nipple and trails his hand down to her skirt, lifting it up and moving inside her tights before finally reaching her underwear and touching her clothed clit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka jumps and feels his grin against her skin, Maul pushes her underwear aside and traces her wet folds. Her hold on the back of his neck tightens and digs her fingers into the skin of his shoulder, gasping as he spreads them and trails fingers over her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” She curses making Maul chuckle, he stands back up and kisses her, still moving his hand around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your so wet for me already.” He’s highly amused yet smug, Ahsoka rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wet for you since back at the bar.” She retorts, pulling his hand out and raising it to her lips, licking off the juices on his fingers. She feels his dick throb harder against her leg and grins at him again, pleased by her actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly. “Oh you sure are something Tano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” She nips at one if his fingers. “We’re gonna fuck Maul, so call me by my first name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are many things I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call you,” He curls his fingers in her mouth and she sucks on them. “And if all goes well then you might get to know them.” He repeats her words from earlier before pushing her back against the bed, taking off her shoes and other clothing until she’s left bare in front of him. Maul makes quick work of his trousers and underwear before climbing on the bed, pushing her legs apart and angles them so her knees are pointing at the ceiling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives no warning as he places his mouth on her wet vagina, licking and sucking on her folds before pushing his tongue in. His groan vibrates against her skin at the taste of her, Force she tasted better then any drink he had ever had, and he couldn’t wait to get drunk on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaahh!” Ahsoka arched her back and gripped the pillow beneath her head, grinding against his tongue. “Maul - fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls as his name come from her lips so sexually, fuck he didn’t know that he could get turned on even more, but Ahsoka has just proven that in fact, he can. He feels her coming close and sits back up, feeling smug when she whines at the loss of his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over and kisses her again, full of lust and desire and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. He angles himself at her entrance and looks at her, staring into her shining blue eyes that captivate him so much. It’s an unspoken agreement between them as he pushes himself in, Ahsoka tenses at arches slightly into his touch, he stops when he’s fully in her and waits till she’s used to him before pulling out and slamming back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” She gasps as he thrust into her, Maul grips the pillow under her head with either hand on the side of her face, caging her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahsoka, so tight.” He grunts. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” She giggles and pecks his lips. “Your cock’s so big Maul, so fucking big and warm. Go harder, fuck me </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh with pleasure.” He lets out an animalistic growl that sets her aflame before pounding into her, she moans loudly and clings onto him as he ruthlessly moves against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul,” Tears begin forming in her eyes at the pleasure. “Fuck! Maul, Maul…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going.” He kisses her neck harshly. “Keep saying my name, keeping </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul Maul Maul Maul-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes her legs so her knees cage her face as he keeps slamming into her. “Oh, Oh Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh!” She pulls him down so their chest press against each other, her hold tightness and she sobs into his shoulder. “Oh fuck...fuck fuck fuck-Maul!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka.” He gasps as her walls clenched around him. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum,” She whispers against his ear, noticing a silver bud piercing at the top and repeats it twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me.” He demands with a hard thrust. “Cum around my fucking cock. Come on Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh! Maul!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, that’s it.” Another hard thrust. “Arg! Fucking cum-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul!” Ahsoka yells his name as she finally cums, body shaking and fingers bidding into his skin. Maul rides out her orgasm and moans when he feels her cum around his cock, dripping out onto his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl.” He praises as he strokes a leku. He pulls out and turns her over, pulling her onto her hands and knees before entering her again. She jumps and arches her back slightly at the new position, hands clenching the sheets of the bed. Maul holds her hips and he pounds into with the same intensity as before, her ass slapping against his hips with every thrust. He loves the sounds and the way it jiggles, he slaps the skin making her moan loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” He teases as he squeezes the flesh of her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She gaps out and moans when he hits her again. “Arg! More!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins widely, showing all his teeth and fangs as he continues his assault on her ass, the skin slowly getting red. Maul pounds into her harder, eager for his own release and kneads her the flash of her behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka - Ah fuck!” He chokes a moan as his cock twitches, signalling that he’s close. “Where do you want me cum, huh? Your ass? Your pussy? Your mouth? What if I just cover your body with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka moans before answering. “Fuck, cum in my mouth. I want to taste you, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash he pulls out and flips her on her back, Ahsoka quickly gets up on her knees and opens her mouth, his cock filling a second later. She holds onto his thighs as he fucks her face once again, gripping her lekku and growling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka-!” He gasps her name as he finally cums in her mouth, he shivers in delight as her warm tongue licks along his cock and waits till he’s spent to pull out. He balances himself on her shoulders and watches as swallows, licking her lips and opening her mouth to him again, showing him that it’s all gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes her on her back before climbing to her side and wrapping his arms around her to pull to his chest. Ahsoka signs in comfort as leans into his touch, her arms around his torso. They say nothing in their exhausted state and pull the duvet over them, soon falling asleep, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When morning rises, Maul wakes up to an empty bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hot water ran down her body like a river, a comforting feeling despite it stinging against the harsh marks on her skin. Ahsoka was careful with where she put her body wash, the foam hurting her more then the water. She turned the shower off and stepped off the small platform, feet down on the foggy tiles as she pulled a towel off the racket and wrapped it around her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She signs as she stepped into her bedroom that held the clear and refreshing air, shutting the door to her bathroom behind her and closing her curtains, she didn’t want anyone to see her naked body and get changed after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubs the towel on her skin, careful of the marks and making sure that she’s dry before dropping it onto the floor. She stands infront of her mirror stand and looks over her body, there’s kiss and bite marks scattered around her neck and throat, faded hand marks and the redness on her ass has now gone. She traces gently over the marks on her neck, remembering the feeling of the lips and teeth against her skin; it makes her shiver in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered the whole night with a clear memory, all the touches and feels that they exchanged, all the whispers, moans, grunts and growls that took place in the hotel. The heat and roughness of another body against hers that felt so comfortable and dare she say it, safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke up early in the morning in his arms, they held her close with such gentleness and warmth, she craved it and snuggled close to him, smiling into his skin. But then she looked at the time and remembered that she shouldn’t be there, shouldn’t be in his arms with her naked body. She needed to get back to her apartment and get ready in case anyone from her work - mainly Anakin, decided to come over and have a day out. She couldn’t let them know that she was out all this time, it would ruin everything she did and most certainly cause some trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the small protests in her brain, she gently untangled herself from his arms, quickly missing the warmth when she was free and stood, quickly putting her clothes back on and shoes before looking back at the man in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka didn’t want to leave Maul, she had fun the previous night and was interested in him, she always had been ever since she started to work with Anakin and Obi-Wan, they had told her some stories about him and warned her to be careful if she ever saw him and turn the other way. Ahsoka followed, every time she was out and saw him near she turned her head and avoided him, she trusted their words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But last night, last night it changed everything. She didn’t know if she was the only one who saw Maul there but was grateful that no one in her group pointed him out. His tattooed skin, his suit and white shirt hiding the abs she could just faintly see and his eyes...his eyes is what mostly drew her to him. They were a beautiful gold that shone in the dark, just like they did when he sat in the back booth, watching her all the time she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka knew she was confident but the beer in her only increased it and gave her the nerves to not just only flirt with him, but get so close that she went and slept with him as well. She’s embarrassed but doesn’t regret it one bit, no that night was amazing, the best she had ever had and so badly wants it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think that possible.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks grimly, given her position as Anakin’s intern and working in the rivalry firm to Maul and his father Sheev Palpatine. She had heard of him as well and apparently he was good friends with Anakin, but none of the others who she worked with didn’t really have any needs in being friends with the old man. But despite that it still wouldn’t work, besides it would ruin both their jobs if the news got out, and ruin their chances of ever working in the law ever again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated leaving him without anything of a goodbye, but she was in a hurry. Looking at herself in the mirror now, she wondered what would happen if she saw Maul again, would he be angry at her? Confused? Sad? No, no he wouldn't be sad but maybe angry, she had heard of his anger the most from Anakin and Obi-Wan. She didn't want him to be angry at her but understood if he was, she would be if she had woken up alone to such an amazing night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stop thinking about this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ahsoka shook her head and decided she was done being naked and grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe, a white long sleeve shirt with a deep maroon overall dress, black tights and black boots. She used some makeup to cover up the showing marks on her neck, deeming them unshowable she walked out of her bedroom to the shared living room/kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her roommate Marisie was already up and awake, this wasn’t a common sight as the young woman mostly stayed in bed till almost noon on weekends and days off. She only got up when she needed to, and in this case try and find out why Ahsoka wasn’t back last night. But Ahsoka was most surprised to see the girl actually dressed, who was mostly in her pyjamas even getting out of bed. She wore a knitted white sweater with stripes of colour on the sleeves and a soft black tracksuit bottoms with white stripes on the side, the slippers on her feet made Ahsoka smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least she’s not all dressed, that would have been a shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisie looked up from her cooking of scrambled eggs and smiled at Ahsoka. “Good Morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning.” Ahsoka smiled at her before making a cup of tea and sat at the small dining table in the kitchen area. She took her sweet time drinking as Marisie plated up their breakfast and placed it on the table. Ahsoka gave her a small nod. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Marisie sits down opposite her. “And I won’t ask where you were last night until you’ve finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka rolled her eyes but nonetheless felt thankful for her friend before eating, they chatted like always about anything that happened during their night, Ahsoka of course leaving her main bits out until she finished eating. Marisie told her about her art exam which Obi-Wan was right about, it was hard and not many people knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished their food and moved onto their warm cups of tea, a couple of minutes had passed when Marisie finally had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok that’s it, can you tell me now why you didn’t come back last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka chuckled at her friend. “Alright alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Ahsoka tells her everything, from the bar to the hotel room. She leaves some bits out of course, she didn’t want Marisie to know exactly what happened in the bedroom, it was too embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Marsie says after Ahsoka is finished. “I can’t believe you had sex with Maul. I mean he is hot, then again you are so it kinda makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoke chuckles again. “Why thank you Marisie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” she takes a sip of her tea before asking. “So, are you going to meet up with him again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka winced. “I’m not sure. I didn’t leave him a note or anything when I left-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t?!” Her friend looked at her wide eyed. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in a hurry that I forgot.” Ahsoka told her. “I didn’t want to leave like that, but if I stayed later it would have been trouble if Skyguy or that came round and didn’t see me.” She runs her fingers around the rim of her cup. “Plus it would be bad for our jobs if someone caught us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Marisie said and leaned back in her chair. “But do you want to see him again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka didn’t hesitate. “I do, but I don’t want to risk our jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Marisie took a sip of her tea before continuing. “But, if you do see him again and it continues, just know that I’m here to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like always.” Ahsoka grinned at her, Marisie grinned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you, for listening and not freaking out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsie raised her cup slightly. “Anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then they heard keys rattle at the front door which opened a few seconds later, Anakin appeared and shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Snips!” Anakin smiled at her. “Ready to go and spend the day with the most amazing man of all time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka fakes a gasp. “I’m going to meet Chris Evans?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin falters slightly, raising a finger and opening his mouth to protest. “...You know what, you're right about that.” Ahsoka and Marsie giggle. “Come on, your keeping Rex waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alight, geez.” Ahsoka playfully rolls her eyes and finishes her tea, standing up to put it in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have no patience.” Marsie tells him, he quirked an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only realising now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka bounces back to his side. “Ok I’m ready. See you later Mari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Mari!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun you two.” She calls out as they close the door behind them. “I wonder what phone call I’ll get this time.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Where are we going this time?” Ahsoka asks Rex as they sit in the back of Anakin’s car, a black 2019 model Lexus IS. It was beautiful and the seats were very comfortable, Ahsoka couldn’t wait to eventually have some money to buy a nice car like his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex shrugged. “Beats me, at this point I don’t ask and just go along with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That makes sense.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought as Anakin had done this numerous times, so many that she lost count and realised that she herself shouldn’t even ask and just go with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at her slightly widened eyes. “You went home early last night to help Marisie, didn't you? How was it?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka tried her hardest to push the memories of her and Maul out of her head and smile at the man next to her. “Oh it was fine, she just needed some more hands to help her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, accepting her answer and signs. “I do not miss being at your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful Rexster, your sounding a bit too old for your actual age.” She smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their banter continued until five minute later when the car stopped, Ahsoka looked out to see that they were at a large shopping mall and gave Rex a confused expression which he mirrored. Why was Anakin taking them shopping? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only told them when they walked in, shop entrances everywhere. “Padme hasn’t been herself this last week so I wanted to get her something to make her feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww Skyguy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to her about it sir?” Rex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nods. “I have but she keeps insisting that everything is fine, I have a feeling that something’s going on that’s scaring her so I thought something nice would help her, and that you two could help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’ll help Skyguy, right Rex” She nudges him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not at work Rex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiles at them. “Thanks guys, now let’s go find my wife the perfect gift!” He walks away, Ahsoka and Rex staring at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be here for a while, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s agreement was slowly coming true as they had been shopping for thirty minutes and Anakin wasn’t happy with anything, she was happy that he was trying his hardest to find the perfect gift for Padme, but that doesn’t stop her wanting to smack his head for being so annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently they were at a  jewellery store which made Ahsoka wonder why they didn’t come to one earlier, it was the perfect place to buy a gift for Padme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want something to watch her eyes.” Anakin says to them as they look over the silver and gold jewellery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “Her eyes are brown, I’m not sure we’ll find anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He whined quietly like a child, Ahsoka rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about a different colour? She likes purple doesn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes lit up a bit. “Good idea Snips, they must have something with purple here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex shot her a grateful look as he was dragged by Anakin to ask an employee if they did anything of the sorts, she rolled her eyes again and looked at the box of neatly placed jewellery infront of her, protected by glass. Ahsoka wasn’t big on jewellery, she likes rings and necklaces but never bracelets. The most jewellery she wears is on her montrals for parties or special occasions, it was Padme that got her into wearing them which the Togrita was happy for; so the least she could do was try and give her something back, especially when she wasn’t feeling herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a ring caught her attention, silver with a gleaming gold stone in the middle with small red gems around the sides, the light of the shop made the shine. Her eyes started at the gold, Maul’s eyes coming to her mind and she found that the two were almost the same colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now jewellery is making me think of him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But she couldn’t tear her eyes away even though she should, an employee would notice her staring at it and it was far too expensive. Maybe when she had enough then she would-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No </span>
  </em>
  <span>she shakes the thought away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t buy something that just reminds me of him, I’ll be wasting my money.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She tears her eyes away and turns only to freeze, a black suit with a black shirt, matching colour tie and shoes stands before her. The red and black tattooed face she knows all too well holds golden eyes that stare at her, it makes her stand in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know how many minutes go by before she swallows and finally says his name. “Maul…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face is neutral as he spoke. “Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumps ever so slightly, her name from his lips setting off sparks in her. “I….What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking around,” He shrugs, a hand in his blazer pocket and the other on one of the glistening white counter tops of the store that make a large square in the middle. “I must admit I wasn’t expecting to spend my free day like this after last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bites her lip, knowing he would bring it up. “Maul I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a step closer, almost towering over her. His golden eyes looking down on her, Ahsoka swallows before picking up where she left off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to leave you this morning, I needed to get back home before Anakin showed up and not see me there. He would have been suspicious and tried to find out where I was even if I lied...I didn’t want him and the others to find out where I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or who you were doing?” His smirks slightly and she can’t help the tug on her lips. He then signs. “I understand, buy why didn’t you wake up to tell me? Or leave anything to let me know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in a hurry so I didn’t think.” She answered truthfully. She looks at him as she takes a step forward, her hand coming closer to his on the counter top. “I really didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want to leave your arms.” Her cheeks and blue stripes darken. “I wanted to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face softens and it makes her heart beat quicker then normal, his fingers just graze over hers and it makes her body heat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I.” He tells her honestly, her eyes widen and her lips break into a small smile. Maul smiles back and pulls out his pocket from his blazer, holding a small white card. His other hand holds hers and brings it between them where he places the card in her hand, and curls her fingers over it. “Keep this, it will come in handy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her knuckles and gives her smirk at her blushing face. “Hopefully we’ll meet again soon, Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too embarrassed to say anything Ahsoka nods at him, he lets go of her and turns his back, her eyes watching him leave until he disappears. She opens her hands and looks at the card he gave her, her blush darkening when she see’s his number and x’s written in pen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tucks it away in her pocket before Rex comes into view, looking tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Skyguy find anything?” She asks, keeping her voice calm as she tries to focus on getting rid of her blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually.” He signs and cocks an eyebrow at her montrals. “You ok there? Your stripes have darkened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Double fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She waves him off. “Just feeling a bit too warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is warm in here.” He pulls at his collar. “Hopefully we won’t be here much longer as Anakin’s purchasing as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo I wanna see what he got!” She falls back to normal quickly and grabs Rex’s arm, dragging him to tilts where Anakin was, talking to one of the female employees who seems a little annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-want the wrapping to be perfect, no creased or bits of air being out so she can see inside. Oh, do you do calligraphy? Because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Triple fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I had it all under control Snips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was seconds away to smacking your head Skyguy, I came in at just the right time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin groans at them and they chuckle in amusement, Rex having to use his work title for Anakin for him to see the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you got Padme a gift.” Ahsoka sucks in the straw of her strawberry smoothie, the three now in a cosy cafe and enjoying food and drinks after their long search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hums. “I hope she likes it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll love it.” Rex tells him and Ahsoka hums in agreement. The ring Anakin bought for Padme was absolutely beautiful, silver metal with an amethyst gem in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds around it’s edge.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Rex, I don’t know what would have happened if you two weren’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have been here for an hour before calling one of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would definitely have been hit by that lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just happy to help Skyguy.” Ahsoka smiles at him, it might have been seen at teasing but she was being truthful to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Anakin knew this and smiled back at her. “I know, thank you Snips.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Rex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Rex.” Anakin smirks at the other man's input.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always a pleasure to help. Now are you gonna be quiet and eat your cake or do I have to take it from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>mum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Mr Mum to you, sir.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Ahsoka got back home thanks to Anakin dropping her off, she immediately went to Marsie rooms and entered, finding the girl at her desk drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home” Marsie turned in her chair to look at her. “How was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw him.” Ahsoka cut her off. “I saw Maul today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsie quickly jumped from ehr chair and dragged Ahsoka on her bed, both sitting on the edge. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka told her everything, how Anakin took her and Rex to go shopping to buy something for Padme to cheer her up, how long it took them and then how Maul came in. “I turned and he was just there, standing in front of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. “He mentioned me leaving and I told him why I did, and why I didn’t leave him a note or anything. He actually understood and then gave me this,” She holds out the card for Marisie see and lets her take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s his number.” Marsie says as she looks over the card. “Aw and he actually put kisses on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka groans and takes the card from his hands. “He told me that he hopes to see me again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you hope the same thing, don’t you?” Marsie asks, and Ahsoka nods. Marsie then places a hand on her shoulder. “Ahsoka I know your worried about your job if you go forward with this, but don’t you think that you deserve to have someone who you can have fun with, intimately? Maul definitely wants to continue and he’s in a higher position then you - no offence, and this would hurt him even more if it got out. But he wants to pursue it, so why shouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka thinks carefully of her friend's words, she is right of course that Ahsoka wants to see Maul again, knowing how it’s going to end up. But that’s the thrill of it, that’s what she wants, plus Maul has been kind to and is genuine. She’s always wanted to know about him and this is the perfect opportunity to do so, and to also have some fun with him which she immensely loves and wants to do again and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could hurt her job, but if she’s careful and Marsie is going to help her then she shouldn’t get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally after a few moments of silence Ahsoka makes her decision. “Your right. I do want it and I’m going for it, as long as I’m careful everything should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Marsie smiles. “Now text him and get to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka blushes but proceeds to put his number to her phone and open for a new message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsie notices her hesitation and stands. “I won’t look.” She teases. “Just say ‘Hi’ or something to start it off.” She goes and sits at her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept with him and you think I should start off with ‘Hi’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to text him back with ‘let’s have sex again’ then go for it, I’m sure as hell not stopping you.” Marisie smirks before going back to her drawing. “Just do it in your room please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka rolls her eyes playfully and stands, walking over to her friend and hugging her from behind. “Thank you, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, Anytime.” Marisie hugged her back and petted her arm. “Now go talk to your soon to be sex buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smacked her arm playfully as she blushed, earning a laugh from the other girl. Ahsoka gave her brown hair a ruffle before going back to her room, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her shoes off and sat on her bed, staring at the blank screen, pondering on what to write. She wished more then anything that she wrote down her phone number before she left him so she didn’t have to be the one to pick everything up. After moments of thinking Ahsoka decided to keep it simple and let him know that it was her, and not some scam. Her heart thumped against her chest as she waited for a reply, checking every few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God I’m like a schoolgirl!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A ting made her jump and quickly look at her phone, breathing hitched as she saw his name. Her fingers twitched nervously as she unlocked her phone and read the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka:</b>
  <span> And so she finally speaks. I was wondering when you would finally make the move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka blushes and sends a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ahsoka&gt;Maul:</b>
  <span> Sorry, I had a busy day. I wanted to text you as soon as I saw your number but I was out with friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka:</b>
  <span> There’s nothing to apologise for, I saw Skywalker with you so it was good that you waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small feeling of fear came to her, if Maul saw Anakin, did Anakin see him? Or Rex? She hoped they hadn’t seen her together with Maul, they showed no signs of seeing them as Ahsoka can mostly tell if Anakin or Rex were trying to hide something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook the though out of her head and replied back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ahsoka&gt;Maul:</b>
  <span> Thank you. I still wonder why you were “looking around” the same shopping mall that I was at as it’s near the bar, which you said your house was “a bit far from here.” I’m starting to think you followed me there somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka:</b>
  <span> I followed you to the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka lets out a small laugh, putting a hand over her mouth quickly to not have Marisie hear. She decided to lay across her stomach and have her arms comfortable on her pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok now I’m really like a schoolgirl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next message he sends makes her stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka:</b>
  <span> Are you busy tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows the hidden message between the lines and it makes her shiver in delight. She has nowhere to be tonight, not even at the bar which she and her team mostly spend weekdays at. Anakin and Rex won’t make a surprise visit as they know that the two girls value their time spent at night, and have their own things to do as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks that she takes too long to answer and quickly sends a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ahsoka&gt;Maul:</b>
  <span> No, and I’m guessing your not either.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka:</b>
  <span> You are correct. We spoke earlier today but I think it would benefit us both if we spoke soon in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ahsoka&gt;Maul:</b>
  <span> I agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka:</b>
  <span> Good. We should meet at the bar we met last night, do not worry if you are afraid that you will be spotted. I will pick you up and we can somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ahsoka&gt;Maul:</b>
  <span> Are you suggesting we go to a hotel room again?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka:</b>
  <span> As much as the fond memories I have of us there, this kind of talk requires a more private area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka raised a brow, what did he mean by that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ahsoka&gt;Maul:</b>
  <span> And where is that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka: </b>
  <span>My home, if you would like of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka gasped quietly at his response, he wanted to take her to his apartment, tonight? Oh they’re definitely going to have sex. The very thought sets her skin on fire and presses her thighs together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ahsoka&gt;Maul:</b>
  <span> I would love too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maul&gt;Ahsoka:</b>
  <span> Perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends her a time and an image of his car to help her find it quickly as soon as he pulls up, it’s a deep red Mercedes as far as she can tell. The only reason she knew Anakin’s was because he made her remember it in case there was any trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuts her phone and barges into Marisie’s room, the girl looking at her in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to meet him tonight at the bar and he’s going to take me to his apartment which means we’ll definitely have sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisie is silent for a minute, surprise still on her face as she says. “Damn Ahsoka, you really don’t waste any time do you.”    </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apologies for the long delay! i've been focused on other things that i didn't have enough motivation to finish this chapter until now. i think it's the longest one yet so i hope that makes up for it, along with a lot of explicit smut ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Maybe if I undo a few buttons-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still wouldn’t be good enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka groans. “Mari I have to meet him at the bar in an hour and a half and we still haven’t agreed on what I should wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Marisie stood up from her seat on Ahsoka's bed. “I’m following what you said, to look sexy but not desperate. If you undo the buttons which are clearly supposed to be buttoned then it will look that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka signs as Marisie looks through her wardrobe again. “Your right I’m sorry. It’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you just a little...</span>
  <em>
    <span>pent up</span>
  </em>
  <span> and want to see him as quickly as possible don’t you?” Marisie teases. “Not that I don’t blame you of course, he is hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you’ve said before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause it’s true, and your tapping that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t ever say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Marisie rolls her eyes and picks out a long-sleeved maroon top and black pencil skirt and hands them to Ahsoka. “Put these on, I’m sure this will be the outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that about the last two.” Ahsoka complains but undresses and puts them on, there was no need to hide her body from Marisie. They had seen each other naked before and were comfortable with each other to undress in front of the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka turns to her as she finishes. “Ok, what about this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisie looks over and smiles, before pulling Ahsoka to stand in front of her mirror. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka does and her eyes widen a little, the maroon top was a deep v that ended just inches below her breasts, the end tucked into the black pencil skirt that hugged her hips. The outfit did very well for her figure and made it look like she was going on a night out drinking with friends. Marisie grabbed her black shoes with small heels and wrapped them around her foot, she then fetched a small black bag with a long thin handle to hand on her shoulder, the bag would stop by her waist. Ahsoka put it on and looked at herself again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think this is a win if I do say so myself.” Marisie grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiles at her. “It’s perfect, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Marisie grinned. “Now go and meet him.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Strangely enough when she arrives at the bar his car is already there, perhaps his lust for is getting to him more then she thought to have him come before her. She feels giddy and doesn’t waste any time in opening the car door and settling in shotgun, closing the door behind her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again.” He smiles at her, she can’t help but smile back. Her eyes immediately went to his clothes and seeing that he hadn’t changed, then again what can he change into other then what he wore before? She catches him staring at her clothing and blushes, starting to have second thoughts if she overdressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look absolutely beautiful.” He says with awe, it shocks her and makes her blush darken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyelids lowered, accepting before he revs up the engine and holds the steering wheel. The car comes to life and starts to move on the road, the lights of the buildings outside come and go in different sizes and colours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around the car, it’s much nicer then Anakin's and more expensive. “If I had known you had this kind of money I would have tried to meet you sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “Out of all the women they have tried to do the same thing, only you would succeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I that good?” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at her just enough for her to see the lust in his eyes. “Extraordinary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushes and shyly turns away from him, looking ahead. “Well, your not bad yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a huff of amusement which makes her smile, so far everything is good. Her eyes gaze back at him to see him focusing on driving, her eyes trail down to his hands which grip the wheel, his hand flexing which have her staring. She remembers how they felt against her; on her hips and waist, her breasts and nipples, her back leku, her clit-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs squirm as her clit begins to get wet, she hastily looks away to the view in front, watching the road he drives down. His fingers always in the corner of her eye and making her more heated every time they moved, her hands came down to clutch the end of her skirt that riled up as she sat down. If she opened her legs then her underwear would be easily seen, she had changed into a red lace pair before putting on her outfit hoping to edge him on; her outfit already made him shocked, and she couldn’t wait for his reaction to see what’s underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that thought alone only made her wetter, she could feel some ooze out onto her underwear  and pressed her legs together tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand over her thigh makes her jump and look at him, he’s still looking straight forward, keeping his eyes on the road of course for safety. But she can see the lust in the corner of his eyes and the slow heavy breathing of his chest, his fingers spread over her skin and it causes goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to hide it my dear, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. And it smells absolutely</span>
  <em>
    <span> divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand comes in the gap of her legs and gives a little push, Ahsoka immediately understands and quickly spreads her legs, excited for what is to come. His fingers dance across her skin, tracing circles as they slowly climb to the area she needs him most. She spreads her legs further and gasps when he finally comes into contact with her underwear and presses his fingers against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls which turns her on even more. “Your already so wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs his fingers along the wet patch and she leans back in her seat, pushing up her skirt until it’s stuck and showing a clear view of her lower body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” She moans when he pinches her folds and she grapes the arms of the seat, her head tilted back. He pushes her underwear aside and she groans at the feeling of his warm fingers finally at her clit, she grinds against him as he traces her folds before entering a finger. “Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka hears him growl again and he pumps the finger in and out with a quick pace, her legs lift up ever so slightly to have her move more easily. Maul doesn’t waste any more time and enters two more fingers inside, pumping into her quickly just like the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Maul.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” She hears his cursed whisper and his thumb pressed against her pearl making her jump, her hands come to grip the sides of the seats as she lowers her body down and spreads her legs even further apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul.” She moans his name and his fingers curl in her, all of a sudden they're gone as she gasps at the loss of friction. She looks at Maul to see both his hands gripping the steering wheel, harder then before. “Maul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet.” His voice was demanding and it edged her on. “I’m going to find us a private area where I can park this car and fuck your brains out. Until then you can touch yourself as much as you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck did his words set her aflame. Ahsoka was filled with her own lust and giddiness at the change of plans and doesn’t hesitate to reach down and rub her hand against herself, her fingers rubbing through her wet folds before she enters three of her own. She moans and copies Maul’s actions of pumping them in and out, she had done this before and knew what she had to do to herself, but this would be the first time she had masturbated with someone else who was watching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aahh…” She gasps a moan as she curls her fingers, her hand coming to fondle her clothed breast. Maul lets out a loud growl at her actions and she grins, knowing she’s turning him on more and more. She decided to play on it. “Oh fuck Maul...Maul please hurry. I want you inside me. I don’t care if it’s your fingers, tongue or cock. I just need you, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car comes to a harsh stop and her the seat belt pulls her back into the seat, Maul rids himself of his own seat belt before grabbing her shoulders and kissing her heatedly. Ahsoka moans and kisses back, the hand on her breast coming to the back of his neck. She gasps as she pulls away and Maul pulls her hand away from her clit, she whines at the loss of her fingers but it quickly goes away as Maul licks off her juices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he was done he glared at her with lust. “Get in the back, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka didn’t need to be told twice as she quickly undid her seat belt and climbed over to the back which had three large seats conjoined together. She manages to take off her shoes before Maul comes and sits on his knees, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulls her to him and kisses her once again. His hands going underneath her top and fondling her breasts, Ahsoka grinds against him and untucks her top before throwing it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen at the lacy red bra and she feels prideful when she see’s his lust increase. He kisses her chest and leaves marks as he trails down, he spreads her legs and pushes them up so her ankles rest on the seat. He takes off her underwear, pushing it somewhere on the floor before he gives a long antagonising lick before it enters her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Maul!” She grabs the back of his head, avoiding his horns and leans back. His tongue is relentless against her, flicking and pressing. She jumps when three fingers enter her and gives a silent moan as they stretch and rub against her walls. Her skirt is painfully tight against her skin and it takes all her might to push him off her and wiggle it down, Maul quickly understands and helps her take it off, throwing it on the floor. She quickly undoes her bra which is thrown carelessly, Maul doesn’t waste any time on latching to one of her nipples, flicking his tongue and grazing his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands come up to his shirt to undo his buttons, spreading the soft fabric until it’s off his shoulders. Maul leans back and takes it off before kissing her again as he runs his hands over her legs, his body between them as she pulls him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka undoes his belt and zip before taking out his cock, pumping it and pulling at his bottom lip as he pulls away to let out a gasp. She grins as his face twists in pleasure, pre-cum dripping on her hands. She lets go and brings her hand to her mouth, and stares at him as she licks it all off. He growls and changes their positions, Ahsoka now laying beneath him. He grabs her leg dangling off the seat and pushes it so it lays near her head before slamming his cock in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives a strangled groan and grips onto the door handle on the side, relieved that it’s locked so it wouldn’t open and her other hand grips onto the back of a seat she lays against.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got what you wanted, my cock inside you.” He grunts. “Are you happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She gasps out and grins at him. “Don’t act like you didn’t want my pussy around your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ve wanted it ever since I woke up this morning.” He grunts. “I was ready to fuck you from behind again, slapping that gorgeous ass and grabbing those delicious breasts of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words made her wetter and more easy for his cock to thrust into. Maul takes full advantage of it and goes harder, grabbing her other leg and putting it in the same position as the other. The new angle makes it easier for him to thrust into her and feel her walls more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah!” Ahsoka throws her head back and drowns in pleasure, the previous work of tongue already had her close to reaching her climax but the work of his cock slamming into her greatly increased it. “Maul!” With a final cry she cums hard against him, his name from her lips ends with a gasp and as the knot in her abdomen bursts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul halts his movements, making sure she felt every inch of his cock as she came undone. He groans when he feels her cum around him and drips out, when she regains her breathing he starts thrusting again, pushing for his own release. He leans down enough for Ahsoka to wrap her arms around his shoulders and bring him in for a very heated kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull away gasping for air and foreheads pressed together, Ahsoka smirking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna cum in my mouth again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” He grunts and she nods eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck yes. You taste so good, I want to taste you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul growls as he pulls out of her and leans back on his knees, Ahsoka quickly sits up to see him smirking at her. “Come and get it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins and immediately makes her way over to him, Maul leans back against the car door, letting one of his legs rest against the seats while the other dangles off; they parted widely to let Ahsoka lay between them. She grabs his soaked cock in her cum and pumps it, giving a few licks at the tip before fully taking it in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul moans and quickly grabs onto the top of her montrals and buckles his hip, Ahsoka groans and grips onto the fabric of his black trousers as she bobs her head. She doesn’t hold back on anything; her tongue, teeth and throat. She purposely gags and swallows when the tip is near the back of her throat and gently nips at the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He curses and tightens his hold on her, sweat on his forehead and he begins to thrust in her mouth. “How is your mouth so good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka giggles against him which is vibrated along his cock, she reaches down and rubs his balls through his clothing, when she gives a tight squeeze he finally cums in her mouth with a loud mix of a moan and groan. Ahsoka takes it all and waits till he’s finished before swallowing and pulling back with a satisfied pop. She leans back and sits on her knees while Maul sits up and grabs hold of her face before giving her another heated kiss, once again pulling away for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a few minutes of silence before it’s broken by Ahsoka’s giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t even make it back to your apartment before we got to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul chuckles, amused by the situation as well. “It seems like we can’t keep our hands off each other for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka hums in agreement, a small feeling of exhaustion washing over her. Maul kisses her forehead and rubs her cheeks soothingly with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better get dressed, don’t want everyone to see us naked when we get out do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess not.” Ahsoka chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put their clothes back on before getting back into their seats, seat belts on and the engine soon started with Maul pulling out wherever he parked and started the journey to his apartment again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka leans back in her seat, the soft padding and the sound of the car driving slowly pulls her to sleep, Maul’s hand gently holds hers as she went. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka.” Her name is softly called and with a gentle shake on her shoulder, her eyes open groggily, and she rubs the sleep out and focuses where she was. She blinks a few times before recognising she was in a car, and then remembers where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You awake now?” Maul asks humorously, she rolls her which only makes him smile. “We have arrived at my apartment. Can you walk or should I carry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs a laugh. “I can walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul gives a slight smirk before they exit the car, Ahsoka looks up to see a tall white Victorian style building on a semi busy street, the sky is much darker then before and the lights of the lamp posts light the building up gorgeously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul grabs her hand and she follows without a word, Ahsoka knew people that lived here had a lot of money, given that Maul lived here as well and he was, as Anakin would say “rich rich.” As soon as they stepped in her thoughts were confirmed, the floor was a brown marble that echoed with their footsteps and the walls were marble black with specks of gold. She didn’t have much time to ogle the artwork and such as she found herself and Maul in an elevator, white marble walls with gold - hell even the buttons were gold as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a child in a candy store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She playfully frowned at the man besides her. “I’ve been in any building with this much money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “Then prepared to be even more surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t say another word as the elevator pinged and the doors opened, Maul grabs her hand again as they enter a long wall way with golden walls and numerous lights on the ceiling, making the gold shine. Nothing was said as he led her down the hallway and to the end room where he swiped a card, a click came from the door and he pushed it open and entered with her, the door shutting behind them with the same click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls at the entrance were pure gold but the rest were white with brushes of light brown, the area was large even with the large rectangle block which led to the living room, the rectangle block ended with brown silk wood and a wide tv on with a modern fireplace underneath. A large plush silver couch faced the tv with matching plush chairs around with a grey table in the centre of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul led her through the dining room which consisted of dark brown walls with a matching large table and plush cream seats around it, two large windows in the room that Maul quickly shut with the same coloured curtains; and they entered the attached kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen seemed to be the same size as the dining room with a silver island in the middle accompanied by brown leather stall seats and the necessary kitchen supplies and appliances, which were also brown. The far wall was completely silver that held the large fridge, oven, grill and microwave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like something to drink?” Maul asks her as he takes off his black blazer and lays it on one of the stools, unbuttoning the cuffs before pushing the sleeves to his elbows, showing off his red and black arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka stared at them for a few seconds and slightly shook her head before answering. “ What have you got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee, tea, alcohol - but I think we’ll not have any tonight. We need our thoughts clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nods in agreement as she takes her bag off and places it on the island. “Tea then please, three sugars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul nods and gets to work, grabbing two grey cups from a cupboard and boiling the kettle. There were many windows in the room plus the attached dining room which showed her the city lighting up in the dark night, Ahsoka found herself before one and watched the cars driving below and taking in the beautiful view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have been there awhile as Maul came up to her and spoke in a soft voice. “Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a cup containing her tea, the warmth pleasurable on her hands. She smiles as she takes it from him. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul hums and takes a sip of his own drink, the bitter smell reveals to her that it’s coffee. Ahsoka takes a sip of her own drink and continues to stare out the window, leaning slightly in Maul who instantly wraps an arm around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises a brow playfully at him but Maul gives her a fake innocent look. “What? You are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka rolls her eyes in a teasing manner. “Why thank you handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul chuckles and kisses her forehead which she leans into, before he moves away slightly and looks at her. “Let’s go to the living room, it’ll be better there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka followed him and they seated themselves on the plush couch, the fabric soft against her skin that she sinks into it and leans against the cushions. “So,” she starts as she gets comfortable. “Where shall we start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul hums again, a hand resting back on the couch near her. He takes another sip of his coffee before placing it on the table, Ahsoka follows suit and places her hands on her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see,” He starts. “I think the most important one is our jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ahsoka agrees. “We’re both from different firms but I think it’s better then being in the same one, I don’t think we would manage well to keep it hidden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Maul nods and leans back into the cushions and looks at her. “And it’s good that your only an intern, it will give you many opportunities to have some free time so we can meet up. No offence of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken.” Ahsoka chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul gives a smile before continuing. “We can’t be seen obviously and we’ve got each other’s numbers so we can communicate, and not just with texts.” He gave a smirk, Ahsoka immediately understood his hidden meaning and gave him a smirk of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s a yes for nudity pictures and sex calls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mauls smirk widens. “Of course.” Despite tension slowly filling the air, Maul gets back to focus. “It would be unwise to tell others about this as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ahsoka swallows and grips the fabric of her skirt. “I’ve...already broke that rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul is surprised and for a second she fears he will be angry at her, but instead raises a brow in curiosity. “Have you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nods before explaining. “I told my roommate about everything that happened, she’s promised not to tell anyone and even encouraged me that if I still wanted to see you again then I should. She also told me that she would help out if I needed her, she’s fully supportive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good friend there.” Maul says earnestly with lingering pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiles at him. “Thank you. Is there anything else we need to go over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re done with the jobs part.” Maul says as he turns his body to her, one of his legs comes onto the seats and bends at the knee, his foot under his other leg. He hesitates before asking. “Are you aware at my age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka bites her lip, she knew this would be coming. “Your twenty-five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He nods. “And if I heard correctly at the bar, you are nineteen correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” She looks at him with concern. “Does it bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as one would think.” He answers truthfully and sighs. “Your old enough to make your decisions to matter what our laws say, hell in the UK you would already be classed as an adult.” He reaches across and takes her hands in his gently. “I know others might see this as wrong with only our age, and they might think I’m one of those men who hunt on younger girls. But I swear to you I’m not.” Ahsoka’s breath hitches as he stares into her eyes with sincerity. “Truthfully Ahsoka, I do wish to know you better and continue this. I am interested in you and do not seek an alternative to use or hurt you, if you have thought about that. I understand if you want this to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” She quickly says and holds onto his hands. “I don’t want to stop it, I want this to continue for as long as it can. I...I am also interested in you as well and want to get to know you better. Our age doesn’t bother me and it never will. I...I want to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul is clearly shocked for a moment, processing her words before his lips break into a smile. She squeals when he pulls her closer and presses their lips together, and giggles before returning the intimate affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull away panting in need of air, and it’s Ahsoka who breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a way of securing our contract?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul gives a genuine laugh that makes her heart pound. “I suppose it is.” He pulls her closer so she’s leaning against his chest with his arms around her waist, Ahsoka’s own arms are around his torso; both taking in the comforting presence of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment before Maul spoke. “Hopefully this time you’ll stay for the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden idea came to Ahsoka, that will be enjoyable for the both of them and smirks. She leans up and places her hands on his chest as she looks at him, a teasing look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know a way to make up for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul raises a brow before quickly catching onto her teasing aura, and the corner of his lips tug. “And what would that be my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka then sits on his lap, kissing him as she undoes the buttons of his shirt. Maul eagerly kisses back and places his hands on her hips, slightly grinding into her. When Ahsoka is done she spreads his shirt to show his chest and pulls away from his lips and places her own on his neck, giving nips and small kisses which trail down to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul moans at touches which only makes her smug as she continues down to his trousers, she gets on her knees on the floor and undoes his belt, her hand wanders in his briefs and pulls out this aroused throbbing cock that was already leaking with pre-cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So eager for me already?” She looks up at him, his chest matching his slightly heavy breathing that her touches caused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always am.” He answers breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s smirk widens as she begins to pump it, licking the sides and pressing her tongue on the slit that has his hips buckled. Once his cock was wet enough she puts it in her mouth, her smugness rising when Maul moans and clutches the edge of the couch. She continues to lick along the sides and the slit before sucking the top, she then grabs onto the fabric of his trousers before bobbing her head, one hand pumping the base where her mouth can’t reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Maul groans and clutches one of her montrals. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s chuckle vibrates against his cock which gives him a new sense of pleasure and goes harder, purposely gagging and swallowing when the tip hits the back of her throat just like before in the car. His loud moans and sloppy buckles let her know that he’s close and she pulls his cock out, her hand at the base going back to pump it, now covered in her saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you wanna cum Maul? Tell me and I’ll let you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tits.” He growls and looks down at her with dilated pupils. “Fuck, let me cum on your tits. I want to see them covered in my cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words turn her on and she lets go of his cock to take her shirt and bra off, letting them fall to the ground before quickly taking his soaked cock back in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here now Maul so cum, my tits want your cum on them. Please cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” With a loud curse Maul finally cums onto her chest, coating her breasts and nipples with his white release. Ahsoka moans at the sight and continues to pump his cock until he’s spent, and lets it fall onto his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul regains his breathing and looks back down at Ahsoka, he immediately groans at the sight. “Fuck, you look so good with my cum on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka trails a hand along her chest, picking up some of his cum and licks it all of, moaning along the way. “You taste so good Maul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches with pants as Ahsoka continues to lick up his cum on her chest until it’s all gone, she stands up and takes off the rest of her clothing, including her shoes. Maul stares in awe at her bare form before him which makes Ahsoka proud before she sits on his lap, and grinds against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands immediately come to her hips and his own buckle against her, the two moan at the delicious friction and come in for a heated kiss. Ahsoka wastes no time holding his cock up in leaving herself above it, slamming herself down and her hand coming to his shoulder again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul grunts as he tightens his hold on her hips before thrusting into her, he doesn’t hold back and goes hard and fast. Ahsoka moans loudly and clutches onto his shoulders, her fingers slightly digging into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Oh Maul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans up and kisses along her neck and throat, leaving bites that will mostly likely turn purple in the morning. “Fuck your so good, your take my cock so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah!” Ahsoka throws her head back as Maul goes harder, his hands coming to her back as she arches, pressing her breasts closer to him which he takes full advantage of and takes a hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking on it with teeth grazing. “I-I’m gonna cum-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul growls and bites down harshly around her nipple, giving the needed shock of pleasure for her to finally cum around his cock again that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka gasps and quickly tries to regain her breathing, once she is done she cradles Maul’s face in her hands and gave him a long heated kiss. She pulls back for air and stares into his eyes with their foreheads pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul doesn’t hesitate and resumes his fast and hard thrusts, Ahsoka once again moaning and arching her back as his cock brushes against her walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel himself coming close and his thrusts get sloppy, his hands coming to her ass and giving them a few smacks for more sounds of pleasure from Ahsoka’s lips. He quickly pulls out and pumps himself a few times before he cums again on her body, her torso painted with his cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka falls against him, exhausted and regaining her breathing once again. It doesn’t take Maul long to regain his, thanks to his two hearts, and wraps his arms around her as he stands, grinning at her slight squeal before leading them to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka does pay much attention to the short journey, eyes too tired to focus. She feels him kneeling down and something soft pushing against her, realising it’s his bed she lets go of him as he gently lays her down on the silk sheets, eyes closed as her breathing becomes calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes his cum off her with a warm cloth, throwing it in the wash bin in his bathroom before undressing himself and getting into bed with her. He pulls the covers over them and holds her close, chests press together with his arms around her waist; her own around his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” She mumbles against his chest, he watches in amusement as she quickly drifts off to sleep and kisses her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight my dear.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you want to know what maul's apartment looks like here's the link:</p><p>#https://www.elliman.com/newyorkcity/sales/detail/527-l-704-01_4136437/15-central-park-west-lincoln-square-new-york-ny-10023</p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>